films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Woolly Bear (episode)
Woolly Bear is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season and the fifty-first episode of the series. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night and Crackpot. In this episode, treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. Plot In summer, long hay grows beside the line and gangers cut it and rake it into heaps to dry in the sun. Percy would then collect the hay in empty trucks and takes them to the station. There Toby would collect the trucks and take them into the hills for farmers to feed their animals. One day, Percy arrives at the station and starts to tease Thomas for thinking he was a ghost. Thomas retorts that Percy was a "green caterpillar with red stripes", which makes Percy angry. Thomas then reminds Percy that he's been late at the station every afternoon that week. Percy tells Thomas that it's the hay that's making him late, but Thomas isn't interested in Percy's excuses and leaves. Percy grumbles to himself all that afternoon that he was only ever late by a few minutes, but nevertheless he and his driver decide to head to the station early and go to the harbour to drop off some trucks. However, a crate of treacle hanging over Percy drops and splatters all over him. The workmen at the harbour try to clean him up, but Percy has to leave and was still very sticky when he does. Soon Percy comes to the hill where the hay was laying and by now it was very windy; the hay was blown over the track and Percy. Because Percy's wheels slip on the slippery hay he must wait for the line to be cleared. While he does so, the wind blows some of the hay onto Percy, where it sticks due to the treacle. At the station, Thomas waits angrily for a late Percy. Suddenly, all the passengers start laughing when Percy arrives as he was now completely covered with hay, making him quite a sight; Thomas laughs that the caterpillar has crawled out of the hay. Percy doesn't know what Thomas is talking about, but Thomas tells him that seeing Percy like this is worth being late. Percy runs back to the shed where his driver shows him what he looks like in a mirror. Now Percy knows what everyone was laughing at, stating that he looks like a woolly bear and asks to be cleaned before Toby arrives, not knowing that Thomas has already told Toby everything. In the end, it doesn't matter, as by the time Toby and Thomas arrive, Percy was still a long way from being cleaned causing the two to make jokes about woolly bear caterpillars; Percy doesn't find these jokes very funny at all. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Brendam *Elsbridge *Suddery Castle *Ffarquhar Sheds Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tramway Engines. *Stock footage from Percy Runs Away is used. *A reference to Ghost Train is made. *In Italy, this episode is caled "The Green Centipede". In Germany, this episode is titled "The Wolly Bear". Its Welsh title is, "Caterpillars". In Japan, this episode is called "Percy Became a Caterpillar". In Latin America, this episode is called "Thomas Has Fun". *Ringo Starr's US narration of this episode has been broadcast on the Shining Time Station episode "Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night" but was never released on VHS, and hasn't yet been commissioned for a DVD release though the audio appears on CDs included with some versions of Diesel's Devious Deed and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories. Errors *Percy's brakevan disappears as he enters the harbour. *Toby gains an extra truck and a different brakevan while puffing through the valley. *Look at Percy when the treacle lands on him to see the reflection of the studio. *The narrator says that "Percy was cross" when he had his sad face. *In the close-up of Percy's wheels struggling in the hay, a gear is seen behind one of them. *When Percy arrives at Ffarquhar, hay bales appear in his trucks. *When Percy looks in the mirror, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. *The sound of the treacle landing on Percy was delayed in the restored version. *The narrator said that Thomas was laughing when he saw Percy, but Thomas looks grumpy. *In the restored version, when Thomas and Toby back into the shed, Toby stops slightly outside of the shed. But in the next shot, he is further in. *In a rare still from the episode, Percy's eyes are wonky as he pulls his train. *Throughout the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder was dangling and wobbling. *The treacle landed in the middle of Percy's Boiler. It's unknown how it can be all over his face. *The crate was already held poorly by the chains, so it could've slipped out of them, even if it didn't break off entirely. US Home Video Releases *Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories Transcript Gallery WoollyBeartitlecard.png|Remastered title card WoollyBearRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card WoollyBearUStitlecard.png|1994 US title card WoollyBearUSTitleCard2.png|2002 US title card WoollyBearWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card WoollyBearSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card WoollyBearSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card WoollyBearKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card WoollyBearUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card PercyRunsAway20.png|Stock footage WoollyBear.png WoollyBear1.png WoollyBear2.png|Stock footage WoollyBear3.png WoollyBear4.png|Thomas and Toby WoollyBear5.png WoollyBear6.png|Thomas, Percy, and Toby WoollyBear7.png WoollyBear8.png WoollyBear9.png|Deleted scene WoollyBear10.png WoollyBear11.png WoollyBear12.png WoollyBear13.png WoollyBear14.png WoollyBear15.png WoollyBear16.png WoollyBear17.png WoollyBear18.png|Deleted scene WoollyBear19.png WoollyBear20.png|Deleted scene WoollyBear21.png WoollyBear22.png WoollyBear23.png WoollyBear24.png WoollyBear25.png WoollyBear26.png WoollyBear27.png WoollyBear28.png WoollyBear29.png WoollyBear30.png WoollyBear31.png WoollyBear32.png WoollyBear33.png WoollyBear34.png WoollyBear35.png WoollyBear36.png WoollyBear37.png WoollyBear38.png WoollyBear39.png WoollyBear40.png WoollyBear41.png WoollyBear42.png WoollyBear43.png WoollyBear44.png WoollyBear45.png WoollyBear46.png WoollyBear47.png WoollyBear48.png WoollyBear49.png WoollyBear50.png WoollyBear51.png WoollyBear52.png WoollyBear53.png WoollyBear54.png WoollyBear55.png WoollyBear56.jpg WoollyBear57.png WoollyBear58.jpg WoollyBear59.png WoollyBear60.jpg WoollyBear61.png WoollyBear62.png WoollyBear63.png WoollyBear64.png WoollyBear65.png WoollyBear66.png WoollyBear67.png WoollyBear68.png WoollyBear69.png WoollyBear70.png WoollyBear71.png WoollyBear72.png WoollyBear73.png WoollyBear74.jpg WoollyBear75.png WoollyBear76.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (July 24, 2001) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full